Me duele decierte adiós
by Virginia W. de Malfoy
Summary: Lupin-Black con la cancion mujer de lujo de Ricardo Arjona
1. Default Chapter

Me duele decirte adiós.

Remus entro enojado a la biblioteca, y se sentó en una de las mesas más cercanas a la ventana. Al menos ahí podía pensar en paz sin que las bromas o comentarios de sus amigos lo pusieran de peor humor del que ya estaba. Si eso era posible.

Saco su tarea de transformaciones y se dispuso a corregirla, tenia que hacer algo para mantener alejaos esos entupidos pensamientos de su cabeza. El, Remus Joseph Lupin, no podía  bajo ningún punto de vista, estar Enamorado.

*****

Te vistes de azul para opacar el cielo  
Y consigues espejos para estar bien segura  
Que eres bella  
Y que hay que ofrecerte tributos de sol si regalas un beso

*****

Miró por la ventana tratado de olvidarse de lo que acababa de decir. El enamorado, que estupidez. Pero la simple visión de la persona que estaba cerca del lago logro una estaña reacción es el cuerpo del licántropo. Su mete se nublo haciéndole todo mas confuso que antes, su corazón empezó a latir mas deprisa y todo lo que haba comido en el desayuno parecía estar vivo.

Allá abajo, había cuatro chicas complemente desnudas a excepción de un mínimo traje de baño. Cada una concentrada en algo. La primera, Era una preciosa pelirroja que estaba de espaldas a el leyendo un grueso librote que incluso desde esa distancia el chico pudo reconocer, era el libro de Quiditch favorito de James, por fin pasaba algo entre esos dos. Las otras dos eran Alice Hollow y Bella Figg, que parecían estar discutiendo por un artículo en una revista, muy posiblemente "Corazón de buja"

Pero la que que estaba causando toda esta confusión en la cabeza del chico era la ultima, que estaba simplemente tendida al sol con los ojos cerrados. Sus perfectas curvas estaban cubiertas por un pequeño bikini celesta que contrastaba perfectamente con su cabellera rubia. No pudo dejar de notar lo perfecta que se veía, con la luz brillante del sol acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, podría des confundida con una Veela. Ella era Narcisa Black.

*****

Un narciso el instinto que domina tu esencia  
Y es idiota el consumo de mi tiempo contigo  
Sueños rotos  
Los que me vas dejando en mi activo de vida.

*****

Narcisa, quien mejor para llevar ese nombre que ella, su altanería, su egocentrismo o simplemente su mirada despectiva. Todos los movimientos que la caracterizaban a la vez la hacían  tan desagradable a primera vista.

Pero ninguno de esos eran sus peores defectos, no, su peor defecto era su incapacidad para amar a aguien mas que a si misma o al dinero. Ella misma se lo había demostrado con todos esos meses de torturas que ellos mismos, cínicamente, habían llamado noviazgo.

*****

De que me sirve tu cuerpo  
Si lo administras con saldos de los que quieres darme  
De que me sirve tu boca  
Si se te caen los besos y los recojo humillado.

*****

Muchos lo habían considerado unote los chicos mas afortunados del colegio, pero el nunca entendió por que, lo de novio lo tenia solo por nombre, el mismo podía contar los encuentros románticos que tuvieron en esos meses con los dedos do una mano, y le sobraban.

Si, no había duda que por afuera era la mujer más perfecta del mundo, no podía haber persona en el colegio, no en el mundo que le encontrara un solo defecto físico. Eso si por adentro era una cosa completamente diferente. 

*****

Mujer de lujo, Mujer florero  
Mujer de risas, olor y caprichos con futuros de nada

*****

Sabia cono era desde el primer momento que la vio, y que era idéntica a su primo, Sirius, y a la vez tan diferentes. Ambos compartían la misma educación "pro-sangre limpia", ambos habían nacido en senos aristocráticos, y ambos tenían las mismas tendencias Narcisistas inculcadas por el ambiente familiar.

Si bien todo eso era cierto, su amigo había demostrado su intolerancia por ese ambiente desde que Remus lo conocía. Y ese rechazo había llegado a su punto máximo las vacaciones pardas, cuando Este se escapo para vivir en l jardín de los Potter's. Cansado de que sus padres le ordenaran desde como vestirse a con quien debía juntarse. En cambio ella…

*****

Mujer de lujo, Mujer cortina   
Adornará tu cabeza la sala de un tipo cazador de reliquias  
Y te harás vieja sin sueños.

*****

Rayos tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Aparto la mirada bruscamente y saco de su bolso su libro, sabia que no tenía que presentar ese trabajo, si total los EXTASIS ya habían pasado, pero quería los puntos extras. Con su condición necesitaba todos los puntos que pudiera juntar. Pero al abrir el libro su mente volvió a nublarse.

-Mierda.- murmuro lo más bajo posible. Había olvidarlo donde la había puesto, justo ahí, entre las hojas de ese maldito libro estaba la razón e todo su enojo. Era una tarjeta rectangular completamente blanca a excepción de las delicadas letras doradas que anunciaban qué estaba invitado a la unión matrimonial entre Narcisa Black y Lucius Malfoy a realizarse el próximo invierno.

El aun se preguntaba como rayos tenia la decencia de invitarlo a su boda incluso antes de terminado su "noviazgo" Y cuando atrivio a preguntarlo lo unico que lo dijo fue: -mis padrelo arreglron y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Después de eso no se digno a hablarle mas.

No puedo hacer nada, maldita sea, siempre hay algo por hacer, podía haber seguido el ejemplo de su primo o sin ir mas lejos el de su hermana mayor que se había casado con un Muggle, pero claro eso implicaba Ser desheredada y quedar fuera del testamento, no heredaría ni un solo galeón, además con Malfoy tenia la vida asegurada, el tipo era herederito de millones.

*****

Trataré de encontrar en un vientre sencillo,   
el calor que el deshielo me apagó tantas veces.   
Y le daré de regalo lo que no tiene precio   
ni tendrá en el mercado.

*****

-Discúlpame, pero ¿te sientes bien?-.Remus levanto la vista, Frente suyo estaba Samantha Fletcher, Una Revenclaw un año menor que el, su rostro expresaba preocupación verdadera.

-Si, estoy bien solo que no recuerdo cual es el ingrediente principal de la poción Cerenity.-dijo asustado y escondiendo a participación lo mas rápido posible, mientras ella estaba distraída.

-Pétalos de rosa De las montañas.-dijo con la naturalidad y el aire de sabelotodo típico de un Revenclaw.-pero creí que estabas haciendo tarea de Transformaciones y además estas en séptimo y esa poción es de tercero.

-Eh si, pero a veces me gusta hacer uniones entre las diferentes materias y aquí dice que para transformar un animal en otro este debe estar calmado pero no dormido, ese es el efecto de la poción Cerenity y por eso me acorde de ella.-dios si se tragaba esa prometo dejar las bromas de mal gusta hasta que Sirius lo vuelva a convencer de alguna.

A diferencia de la reacción que espero, que se largara a reírse en su cara, noto como su rostro cambiaba su mueca neutral por una de admiraron y como sus pequeños ojos marrones brillaban.

-Eres tan inteligente, no se como terminaste en Gryffindor.-esta chica tenia algún cable cruzado, de eso no había duda.

-Yo…-no pudo continuar la frase por que de repente sintió un fuerte tiron desde atrás que lo obligo a pararse.

-Ven aquí Don Juan.-reconoció la voz como la de Sirius.

-Que Diablos haces aquí enserado cuando las chicas de Revenclaw están dando un espectáculo como ese.-esta vez era James es que hablaba mientras señalaba la ventana.

-Anda Wormtail recoge las cosas de Remisito, nosotros te esperamos junto al lago. 

*****

Te deseo la suerte, la que no te mereces  
La que no andas buscando, la que nunca precisas  
Mientras dure  
Ese cuerpo perfecto que se gasta en el tiempo

*****

A pesar de esfuerzo que hizo no pudo zafase de esas dos bestias, al final prometió ir si lo dejaban caminar por su cuenta, ambos lo soltaron pero se pusieron atrás de una manera tal que no se pudiera escapar ni para atrás no para los costados.

Sin otra opción empujo las gruesas puertas de roble abriéndose pasó hacia los exteriores donde todos disfrutaban de un calido domingo que anunciaba la proximidad de las vacaciones. Se sentaron en un árbol cerca de donde las chicas tomaban sol. Remus intento distraerse con cualquier cosa oro los gritos de sus amigos  pronto llamo la atención de las chicas. 

La primera en hacer algo fue Lily, que movió a mano llamando la atención de James y le mostró el libro que estaba leyendo. Las otras dos miraron a Sirius y suspiraron. Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas cómplices entre ellos y fueron con sus "chicas".  Así Remus se quedo solo y con la penetrante mirada celeste de Cissa clavada el la suya propia.

Remus se levanto y se dispuso a volver al castillo cuando sintió un pequeño tiron el antebrazo, se giro sabiendo perfectamente con quién iba a encentrarse.

-¿que quieres Black? Dijo volviéndose con una cara inexpresiva.-no tengo tiempo para perder contigo.-dio un por de pasos u volvió a girar a donde la muchacha se había quedado paralizad. A se me olvidaba, no voy a poder ir a tu casamiento, así que desde ya te deseo que seas muy Feliz con tu "querido" marido.

-Escucha Remus se que tienes todo el derecho a estar enojado, pero entiendeme a mi por un momento.

*****

De que me sirven tus manos  
Si están tan lejos de un roce como yo de tus sueños  
De que me sirven tus ojos  
Si les importa un carajo si me voy o aparezco

*****

-¿entender que?, que eres una niña mimada de mama, que no quieres enfrentar  tus padres por miedo a quedarte en la calle sin un galeón, no Narcissa prefiero no entenderte.

-Yo te amo Remus.-el Hombre loba se pellizco levemente la pierna para comprobar que no estaba soñando y volvió a fijar la mirada es sus ojos, ella lo estaba mirando con ojos expectante, de repente algo tomo fuerza dentro de si, sin saber que estaba haciendo realmente empezó a aplaudir llamado la atención de varios.

-Bravo Black, serias una fantástica actriz, y Dime ¿cual es el significado de AMOR para ti?-ella lo miro desconcertada. –por que si yo no mal recuerdo el AMOR es un sentimiento tan grande que eres capaz de hace cualquier cosa por la otra persona, dime ¿pensaste e eso cuando elegías las participaciones de tu boda? o ¿cuado me hiciste el favor de entregármela PERSONALMENTE? No Black lo que tu sientes no es amor.

*****

Mujer de lujo, Mujer florero  
Mujer de risas, olor y caprichos con futuros de nada  
Mujer de lujo, Mujer cortina  
Adornará tu cabeza la sala de un tipo cazador de reliquias  
Y de las viejas sin sueños.

*****

-¿Por qué me dices esto Remus? Creí que tú me amabas también.

-Muy bien tu lo dijiste, Te amaBA, tiempo pasado, ahora te tengo lastima Black, lastima por que vas a tener que pasarte toda la vida alado de un entupido pedante al cual solo le importa el dinero y la pureza de sangre. Por que la única coda que vas a lograr en tu vida va a ser "esposa de", por que cuando te quieras dar cuenta del horror que cometiste ya vas a ser un articulo s de la colección Malfoy.

Narcissa empezó a llorar escondiendo la ara entre sus manos, pero no se atrevió a desmentir ni un palabra de o dicha por Remus. Ella sabia que ese iba a ser su destino y ni aun así se había atraído a decirlo a su madre que no quería casarse con Malfoy. El compromiso estaba arreglado desde que ella no había nacido puesto que la que debería haber sido la esposa de Malfoy era su hermana Andrómeda

-muy bien t quedas calada, supongo que te darás cuenta que tengo razón, y guarda esas lagrimas para alguien que le importa.-in decir mas entro nuevamente a Hogwarts.

*****

Sin amigos, sin mí, sin nada

*****

Remus camino por las largos pasillos desiertos hasta entra en un salón abandonado, sabia que podía ir a un de las cuantas salas secretas de los merodeadores, en mucho  mejor estado  que ese viejo salón depresivo, lleno de polvo y con matearles rotos y demasiado gastados para seguir siendo usados. Pero estaban demasiado lejos y además sentia que ese salón combinaba con suestazo de ánimo.

Finalmente dejo fluir las lagrimas que con tanto esfuerza había estado conteniendo, la amaba, tal vez demasiado pero ella se iba a casar con la maldita serpiente venenosa y, el por mas que lo había intentado, no podía hacer nada.  

De repente supo que tenia que olvidarse de ella, y que ahí mismo, en esa antigua y desvalijada aula le tenia que decir adiós, por mas que le doliera, ella no hiba a ser suja nunca.

-Adios mi querida Narcissa Black.

Hola, aparecí y estoy vivita y coleando, coleando de las patadas en el traste que tengo que aguantar, jajajjaajaja. No es broma estoy bien, algo loca pero bien, para los que esperan el Cáp. 11 de ¿por que hermano? Van a tener que esperar un poco más por que este es el Cáp. Mas importante de la historia y Quiero que sea perfecto.

Cuantos creyeron que este eran un Remus/Sirius, jajajajjaja, yo lo unico que dije fue que era un Black/Lupin.

Bueno espero con ansias sus reviews.

Besitos.

Ginny Malfoy.

  
el león lucha contra el miedo, la serpiente lo usa.


	2. respuestas

Aquí la respuesta a mis 2 reviews que fue lo único que fueron lo único que me animo a seguir escribiendo:  
  
Takhisis, The Dark Queen: holitas. Creo que tienes razón no hay muchos fic con Remus que no sean slash. Por eso quise escribir este, y además a JK no le gustan las parejas homosexuales, es mas estuvo a punto de prohibir los fics flash. Además desde la primera vez que escuche esta canción supe que era para esta pareja. A mi también me gusta mucho Narcissa y desde que se que es una Black creí que estaba en Revenclaw como también creo que estaba Lily. Aunque yo obviamente soy una Slytherin. James y Sirius me gustan poro no son mis personajes favoritos, hacen sufrir injustamente a mi querido Snapy-poo, aunque en James lo comprendo, uno puede hacer cualquier cosa por celos. Y si leí el quinto libro y me gusto mucho pero no es mi favorito, creo que JK dejo muchas cosas sueltas o fuera de sus parámetros normales y no me gusto. Lo voy a continuar pero dentro de otro fic en donde voy a meter un montón de teorías sobre los próximos libros que son las mas raras que encontré. Besos. Gin Malfoy  
  
miembro reciente de la orden severusiana. el león lucha contra el miedo, la serpiente lo usa.  
  
Sakura-Corazon: hola, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Supongo que por como es Narcissa ahora (mira en e 4to libro) ellos dos se separan y ella se casa con Lucius. Y respecto a Andrómeda, ella se caso con un muggle o un muggle born, no estoy segura por que en el libro dice las dos cosas y la desheredan. Besos. Gin Malfoy  
  
miembro reciente de la orden severusiana. el león lucha contra el miedo, la serpiente lo usa. 


End file.
